


a man of his word

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, War Memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco follows through on a bad, bad idea because he's a man of his word.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	a man of his word

**Author's Note:**

> February came around with a new drabble challenge.  
> WC 317  
> Prompt: you came
> 
> thank you tacky for this wonderful prompt

Draco knew it was a bad idea. He knew it as he got up in the morning, he knew it as he had breakfast, and he knew it as he got dressed. With every button he fastened on his black robes he felt the sense of dread filling him, as if those eyes were already on him, making the back of his neck tingle. He could almost hear the malevolent whispers at his shoulders, and some, bolder, in front of his face. But he slipped his shoes on, and checked the mirror one last time. It was a bad idea. But his word was his bond and, if he lost that, he would have nothing left.

He kept his head high as he walked on the grass, the breeze catching his robes and carrying the hissed comments coming from the gathered crowd. He kept his pace measured and his face unperturbed until he reached the foot of the monument. 

Teddy looked so small next to the brass plaque. The words ‘In memoriam’ gleamed in the sun, polished to look new even ten years after it had been made. His small hands clutched a flower crown to honour parents he’d never met. Draco could read the restless tension in Harry’s shoulders where he stood next to Teddy, a half step behind him, unable to protect him from the avid stares. None of them wanted to play the part they’d been cast for. Unlike them, Draco had the option to not show, and as strong as the temptation was, he knew he’d made the right choice when Teddy turned, his eyes meeting Draco’s.

“You came.” He almost dropped the crown, saved only by Harry’s quick reflexes, to wrap his small arms around Draco as soon as he was in reach.

Draco held the boy close, bending a little to rest his chin on his head. “I promised, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love in the comment and if you want come around to [ my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a chat.


End file.
